A semiconductor wafer may be singulated into several distinct components, with each component constituting a separate die on which a circuit is fabricated. A completed die may be attached to a lead frame—for instance, to a die flag forming part of the lead frame. Various types of electrical connections may then be established between the die, the lead frame and, possibly, other components. The assembly may then be molded to produce a package, and the lead frame—if it is part of a lead frame strip—may be trimmed to produce a standalone package.